masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic X the Unknown
| upkeep_cost = | req = | moves = | melee = | ranged = | defense = | resist = | hits = | item_slot_1 = | item_slot_2 = | item_slot_3 = | abilities = Caster ( ) | random_abilities = 5 (Any) }} Mystic X the Unknown is one of the 35 Hero units featured in Master of Magic. Mystic X is a Champion. He may randomly appear for hire if a wizard has at least , in which case his Hiring Cost is by default. Alternatively, Mystic X can be summoned using the Summon Champion spell. Mystic X is a great enigma, even in gameplay terms. He has no less than 5 Random Abilities, selected from any of the available Abilities. Therefore, until he appears for the first time, it is extremely hard to anticipate what his best qualities would be (if any!), and what use he'll have both on the overland map and in battle. He can end up being one of the better Heroes available, or remain very mediocre. It's all up to chance. Nonetheless, Mystic X does come with some favorable starting statistics that can't be ignored. He possesses both a and a of similar strength, either (or both) could become deadly if he gets the right Random Abilities. He has a very high Resistance score, making him very hard to affect with Curses and other combat maledictions. He also starts with a high count. On the other hand, Mystic X's Defense score is somewhat lacking. By default, Mystic X is a basic Spellcaster, and will pay for spells with his own . He is capable of casting any spell known to his employer, and does not add any extra spells to that list. Mystic X may be equipped with any type of weapon except a Bow. Again, his primary weapon will usually correspond to his chosen combat role, as determined by his Random Abilities. Alternatively, a powerful weapon could help determine which role Mystic X should assume. Mystic X can also carry armor and one piece of Jewelry, and again the bonuses from these items will greatly influence his usefulness. Mystic X's Upkeep Cost is per turn (cheaper than all other Champions), unless he has randomly acquired the Noble trait. General Description Mystic X the Unknown is, as his title suggests, a complete enigma. Nothing is known of his background or previous exploits. In fact, while this wiki always refers to Mystic X in the masculine form, there is no way to determine whether this Hero is male or female in the first place! All that is known of Mystic X is his (or her) wide array of abilities, which will come to light only as he first appears for hire. Mystic X appears shrouded entirely in a blue cloak. His face is not visible, hidden under the hood of his cloak, but the powerful green glow of his eyes is clearly seen. Mystic X is apparently well-aware of his enigmatic nature, clasping his robe at the front with a question-mark emblem. He rides a brown horse. Initial Properties All data below assumes Mystic X is at his lowest Experience Level, and without any Magical Items or Random Abilities - After all, any Hero can become devastatingly powerful after gaining several levels and powerful items. Please refer to the tables and chapters below for more information. Attack Properties By default, Mystic X the Unknown possesses both a and a . Both attacks have equal strength, though neither is too impressive in its own right. He may occasionally acquire a Random Ability that alters one or the other, but this is not guaranteed. As a result, Mystic X can perform different actions on the field based on the particular weaknesses of his enemies. Mystic X's Melee Attack has a default strength of . With a basic To Hit chance of , he can be expected to deliver about per attack. This is rather disappointing for a Champion, and means that Mystic X will have to make many attacks to destroy any enemy unit - putting himself at risk in the process. Mystic X's Ranged Attack has the same strength as his Melee Attack, at , and can be expected to deliver the same . The advantage however is that this attack can be used at a distance, and does not trigger an enemy Counter Attack - thus keeping Mystic X safe. As a , this attack does not suffer penalties for distance. However, it is useless against any enemy possessing Magic Immunity. Note also that this attack is associated with the realm, and thus is less effective against enemy units enchanted with Resist Elements or similar spells. Note that Mystic X's uses from his own personal pool as ammunition. Each attack reduces his remaining Mana by . When he has only or fewer left, he may not use his Ranged Attack anymore for the rest of the battle. Since this is the same that Mystic X uses to cast spells during combat, he must decide whether to use Ranged Attacks or cast spells depending on the situation on the battlefield. is restored to full capacity at the end of each battle. Defensive Properties By default, Mystic X the Unknown has a Defense score of - about average for a low-level Hero. He can block about from any incoming attack. While this can adequately protect against low-tier Normal Units, it may struggle to fend off damage from more serious attacks. On the other hand, Mystic X possesses a high initial health score, at by default. This partially makes up for the low Defense score, and allows Mystic X to sustain more damage before falling in combat. Mystic X has a mysterious innate ability to ward off evil magic. His default Resistance score is , one of the highest of any Hero. This alone makes Mystic X immune to a variety of Curses, Special Attacks and some other spells. With each additional Experience Level he gains, Mystic X will become immune to a wider and wider variety - until he can become immune to virtually all such ill effects! Other Properties Mystic X the Unknown has a basic Hero's Movement Allowance of . This is good for speeding up his movement on the overland map, through plain land tiles like Grassland and Deserts. During battle, Mystic X may need to use his speed to avoid his enemies. Spellcasting Mystic X the Unknown possesses the Caster ability by default, and initially has to spare. This Mana pool increases with Experience. Mystic X may cast any combat spell known to his employer, and does not add any spells of his own to this list. Some spells may be unavailable until Mystic X can gain some Experience and increase his available . Note also that will draw from Mystic X's pool each time they are used. This will reduce the remaining Mana for spellcasting. Fortunately, is completely replenished at the end of each and every battle. To cast a spell with Mystic X during combat, press the "Spell" button and select "Unknown" from the pop-up list. If Mystic X is out of , out of Movement Points, has been killed or is otherwise incapacitated, his name will not appear on this list. Note that using Mystic X to cast spells does not reduce your own available Spell Skill or - he is completely independent and uses up his own skill and Mana. Finally, the Caster ability also allows Mystic X to augment your wizard's own Spell Skill. To perform this, place Mystic X in the same tile as your Fortress town. While he is inside this town, your Spell Skill is increased by half the value of Mystic X's Caster skill, rounded down. Experience The following table illustrates how Mystic X's various skills and attributes increase as he gains Experience. Attributes not appearing on this list do not improve with Experience. Also note that Mystic X's chosen Random Abilities may also increase with Experience, and may adjust any of the attributes listed below! Average Damage Output The following table shows Mystic X's average output with each of his attacks, based on his current Experience Level. You can use the checkboxes to see the effect of some of the Random Abilities that Mystic X may occasionally possess. Note that this table completely ignores bonuses from Magical Items, if any. Improvement Overview As with any other Hero, Mystic X can eventually become very powerful as he gains Experience Levels. Nonetheless, he is somewhat weak at the lower levels. With additional levels, Mystic X's Caster ability will allow him to cast more spells or to perform several more in each battle. This can turn him into a powerful ranged attacker or support hero. If Mystic X obtains good Melee-oriented Random Abilities, he will likely gain a very powerful early on. Still, unless one of the picked abilities also increases his durability in some way, he will still be in danger of dying if attempting to confront strong enemy units in Melee combat. Ability Overview Caster ( ) * This Hero may cast spells during combat, withdrawing from his/her own personal Mana Pool to do so. * The Hero may spend only per battle. This Mana Pool is reset at the end of each battle - assuming the Hero survives at all. * With each gained, this Hero receives a permanent bonus of . * Spellcasting takes up all of the Hero's remaining Movement Points for the turn. * While this Hero is inside his/her employer's Fortress town, the owner's Spell Skill is increased by half the value of the Hero's Caster ability. Random Abilities When a new game is started, the program randomly chooses 5 additional abilities for Mystic X. These are called Random Abilities. The selection is done completely at random (while observing a limit on the strength of certain abilities) from the list below: Whichever Random Abilities are picked, they are permanent. Mystic X will never re-randomize his abilities during the course of a single game. He may, however, pick a different ability in the next game. Mystic X's abilities will be the deciding factor as to whether this Hero is exceptionally useful or just quite useful, and will determine his role in your strategic and tactical operations. There are many good combinations that can emerge, and of course many bad ones. You won't know until Mystic X first appears for hire. The majority of the abilities listed above - any ability except Charmed, Lucky and Noble - can be picked twice. If this occurs, Mystic X receives the "Super" version of that ability, which is 50% stronger than the standard version. Charmed, Lucky and Noble have no "Super" version, and can thus only be picked once. The Caster ability may be picked up to 5 times. Each time it is picked, it will increase the size of Mystic X's Mana Pool by per (including the first level). If somehow Caster is picked 5 times, Mystic X will have per level - almost the largest possible Mana Pool of any Hero. This results in a spellcaster who can cast very powerful spells - several times per battle. A more Melee-oriented selection would include Might, Blademaster and either Constitution or Agility (or better yet both). If these abilities are picked together, Mystic X will focus on powerful preceded by his weaker (but still useful) . With this setup he will have to be very conscious of his use of , since he'll have very little of it. With Arcane Power (or "Super Arcane Power"), Blademaster and one or more picks of Caster, Mystic X will want to utilize his Ranged Attack often. The more Caster picks are added, the better - as they increase the number of times this attack can be used in each battle. This setup reduces reliance on Melee combat, and thus gives Mystic X more safety during battle. It also means that he'll likely forgo casting spells, and instead make more Ranged Attacks. Plenty of Caster picks along with Armsmaster (or "Super Armsmaster) make an interesting combination. This setup may be desirable for putting Mystic X in your Fortress town to augment your own Spell Skill, and sending large armies there for quick training. Alternatively, a combination of Armsmaster, Leadership and Prayermaster is terrific for sending Mystic X as an escort for large armies going to war - increasing the combat potential of all units he accompanies. Sadly, such super-combos are very rare. Often Mystic X will have some abilities from each group - thus specializing in none of the major roles. This can be a problem, and hiring Mystic X under such circumstances requires some thought. Finally, it's important to note that the Charmed ability should probably be ignored: Mystic X already has an impressive Resistance score, and does not really need the massive bonus given by Charmed. Equipment Mystic X the Unknown has the following item slots: This set-up contributes primarily to Melee combat, but the use of a Staff or Wand can help turn Mystic X into a formidable spellcaster. Recommended Items With no less than 5 Random Abilities, it is impossible to tell what Mystic X's strengths and weaknesses will be before he appears for hire. As a result, choosing the correct gear for this Hero is difficult - if not impossible - before the extra abilities are revealed. In any case, Mystic X can use items to boost any resulting deficiencies - or to make his strengths even more acute. Weapon :Mystic X faces a very important decision when selecting his weapon. The option to pick either a melee weapon or a ranged weapon depends almost entirely on which Random Abilities he has picked. Once the choice is made, it is then necessary to determine whether Mystic X should focus on reinforcing his weaknesses, or augmenting his strengths. :A Staff or Wand are particularly useful when Mystic X picks the Arcane Power ability and a few levels of Caster. Without extra Caster levels, he may not have the to make repeated attacks - in which case the weapon should give a bonus. Attack Strength and bonuses are good, but may be redundant if Mystic X's innate attack properties are already very high. bonuses are virtually always welcome (when using a Staff), though either Armor (see below) or Agility can take care of this. :A Melee weapon is good only if Mystic X has taken several Melee-oriented Random Abilities, such as a combination of Might, Blademaster and either Constitution or Agility. This firmly puts his Melee capabilities ahead of his Ranged/Casting capabilities. If Agility is not taken, consider getting a Sword with a high bonus. Otherwise, an Axe may be a better choice. :For a support-type Mystic X, with no real advantage in either field, it may be a good idea to go for a Staff with high and bonuses. This will allow Mystic X to stay back on the battlefield, casting spells and giving bonuses to his friends. Consider adding Spell Save penalties to the mix if your wizard has access to plenty of Curses. Armor :Mystic X has an initial deficiency in , and thus will likely want to wear as heavy an armor as you can acquire for him. Though his is very high, and can absorb plenty of damage, it's always better to prevent that damage from coming through in the first place. Note that picking Agility or Super Agility can dramatically reduce the need for heavy bonuses. : bonuses are less useful for Mystic X, since he already has a very high Resistance score. They can be useful early on, but will quickly become redundant. :Finally, Movement Allowance bonuses may be very desirable for any form of Mystic X. If his specialty is melee, he could use this to avoid tougher enemies and make flanking maneuvers more easily. If his specialty is ranged attack, spellcasting or general support he will want to be able to avoid enemies more easily. In particular, Mystic X with Leadership, Armsmaster and/or Prayermaster can use extra speed to move from army to army, augmenting the abilities of troops about to face combat along the entire front. Jewelry :As with the above items, picking the right piece of Jewelry for Mystic X depends entirely on his selected Random Abilities. Whatever deficiencies result from his picks, they should be offset by the Jewelry bonuses. :In particular, Jewelry is good for adding , especially when Mystic X fails to pick Agility or Constitution as his extra abilities. :Remember that any Attack Strength or bonuses from Jewelry will affect both of Mystic X's attack types. This is a good way to augment both attacks together. This is particularly good if Mystic X is going to be used as a mixed Hero, beginning his strikes with Ranged Attacks and then switching to Melee combat to finish off his target. :You can usually ignore bonuses. Acquisition Mystic X the Unknown can be acquired in one of three different methods: * By hiring him as he comes to visit your Fortress town, * By casting the Summon Champion spell, * By Resurrecting him after he has been killed in battle. Hiring Mystic X Every once in a while, a Hero will arrive at your Fortress town to ask for employment. The frequency of this event depends on your current score, the number of Heroes already under your employ, and whether or not you have particular Retorts that affect this chance. In order for Mystic X to appear for hire in this way, you must meet several requirements: # You must have at least . # You must have sufficient in your treasury to hire Mystic X (more on this below). # Mystic X must not have already been killed in battle. Since the game randomly chooses which Hero appears during this event, there's no guarantee that Mystic X will ever appear. The chance, however, increases if the number of other valid Heroes dwindles (such as when most other Heroes have died in battle). The default Hiring Cost for Mystic X is , which is very low for a Champion - making up for his random level of usefulness to some extent. This cost is reduced to if your wizard has the Charismatic Retort. If you do not have this much at the start of a turn (after paying all Upkeep Costs), Mystic X will not appear for hire. In fact, if he is picked as the Hero who approaches you, and you lack the money to hire him, you are effectively forfeiting your chance to hire any Hero this turn. After agreeing to hire Mystic X (you can always refuse), you may give him any name you choose - he will be known as " the Unknown". His overland unit will appear at your Fortress town or, if that town's garrison is full, next to your Fortress town. Summoning Mystic X As a Champion, Mystic X the Unknown can only be summoned using the Summon Champion spell. Once the spell is completed, the game chooses a random Champion to bring to your Fortress from a list of all available and valid Champions. Therefore, there is no guarantee that Mystic X will appear when this spell is cast, unless all other Champions are unavailable. Again, you get a chance to agree or refuse to hire Mystic X. If you agree, he will appear in your Fortress town and/or next to it. If Mystic X is hired through the use of Summon Champion, there is no need to pay any Hiring Cost. However, you may still need to pay an Upkeep Cost (see below). Resurrecting Mystic X For most wizards, losing Mystic X in battle removes him from the game permanently. He will never appear again. For -wielding wizards, however, who have access to the Resurrection spell, it is possible to bring Mystic X back to life after he has died. In this case, Mystic X returns to your Fortress town, with no Magical Items, but keeping all Experience he had prior to his death. You may repeatedly resurrect Mystic X each time he dies. Upkeep Costs Once Mystic X is in your employ, you must pay him an Upkeep Cost of at the start of each and every turn. This is significantly cheaper than all other Champions. Failure to pay this price due to lack of results in Mystic X leaving your employ. This is not permanent however: Mystic X may still be acquired in any of the above methods with no penalty. Note that if Mystic X picks the Noble Random Ability, he will demand no Upkeep Costs - and instead contribute to your treasury every turn! Alternate Names Other wizards can also have a Unknown, but they are different characters (what happens to one has no effect on the others), and go by different names, as follows: Category:Units Category:Heroes Category:Champions